At the station
by Natkyo6
Summary: Emma heads back to Storybrooke after Paley Fest.  Let's just pretend they're real  However, she has some late work to attend to at the Station. Unbeknown to her, Regina is waiting for her arrival. ;  Yeah baby!


Swan Queen/Morrilla (Jen & Lana) Fan Fiction  
>Rated M for sex, sex and more sex.<p>

This is my second time writing fanfiction but my first for Swan Queen, so please be patient with me and also review my story if you wish.

Possible spoilers if you haven't watched all the episodes!

Emma wanted to stay for the Paley fest after drinks, with the rest of her friends, but she knew she had to get back to Storybrooke and work out what the hell was going on with Kathryn's disappearance. She was sure that Mary Margaret wouldn't hurt a fly, she was sweet and caring...so how did her prints get onto that box, and was that even Kathryn's heart?

She knew that whatever it took, she would clear her friends name. She just hoped her gut instincts were right and that Mary was innocent.  
>She passed the sign for Storybrooke and left out a long sigh...this place was starting to become weirder every day, never in her life had she ever dealt with this much drama before. Sometimes she couldn't tell if she was excited by it all, or truly terrified. Mixed emotions didn't sit well with her either.<p>

She pulled up by the station but sat in the car for several minutes, clearing her head ready for some heavy thinking and a lot of piecing of clues together. She climbed out the car, grabbing her coffee she had stopped for on the way back to Storybrooke.

"Let's do this," she sighed as she loosened her tie, before proceeding into the office. She switched on the lights and placed the coffee on her desk. She stood there for a minute with her hands on her hips thinking about what file to look at first.

"Hello, Miss Swan," A low sexy growl came from behind her.

"Oh shit!" Emma jumped and turned around, startled to see Regina leant against the door frame. "You scared the crap out of me...what are you doing here?"She gave Regina her usual questioning, slightly annoyed look. As she eyed Regina up and down, she found the butterflies in her stomach do their usual fluttering...except it felt more like two sides were at war and was battling with explosives inside her.

Emma raised her eyebrow and was waiting for Regina to answer her question. Regina walked closer towards her, those dark intense eyes fixated on her own twinkling blue, she was wearing a suit like Emma but it was more glamorous and edgy. Emma thought she looked beautiful and sexy...

"I see you didn't stay for the drinks after the panel talk." Regina's voice could melt the whole of the south _and_ North Pole in just under an hour...at least that's what Emma thought. She also dodged the question, which made Emma increasingly suspicious as to why Regina had been in the station whilst she was absent.  
>Emma was about to lean against the desk, but didn't want to let Regina feel more superior to her, so instead folded her arms in a defensive stance.<p>

"I see you didn't stay either... in fact, you left way before Me.", Emma smiled, knowing exactly why Regina had left. No-one in Storybrooke particularly loved having Regina around, she made everyone feel uneasy, and Regina really wasn't the party people type.

As Emma stood their contemplating Regina's reasons for being at the station, Regina continuously stepped closer to Emma. They were now face to face and totally in one another's personal space, something that she was sure Regina lacked any concept of. Emma looked her face over, that flawless face of hers. She looked deep into her eyes; they were so dark and mysterious, even a little bit intimidating and those lips. Her lips were so plump, soft and wow that scar, how did she even get that scar? Emma didn't even care...this woman was insanely beautiful. If she was in charge, she'd have made this woman's sexiness illegal!

As the two of them eyed one another up, Emma could feel Regina's warm breath on her face, when she inhaled she could swear that she could taste her, she tasted sweet yet somehow there was a hint of spice. This didn't surprise her.

She could also feel the warmth of Regina's body on hers and it made her head spin, what was she up to?  
>Whatever Regina was doing, she didn't want the woman to know how she made her feel...the fact that her fingers were slightly trembling with the need to touch this sexy and seductive woman. She was most definitely feeling like a rabbit caught in headlights right now... she didn't want Regina to realize that and have the upper hand.<p>

"I was waiting for you Miss swan," Regina's voice was a low growl, and as she said it, she reached for Emma's tie, pulling it out from under her suit jacket and pulling it down so that Emma was forced to lean in closer to Regina. So much closer in fact, that their lips were practically touching, Emma's breath caught in her throat and her body tensed. A smile slowly crept across Regina's face, clearly satisfied by Emma's reaction.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered a stern look upon her face.

"Can't you tell?" Regina mocked, and her cheek brushed past Emma's as she leant in to whisper in her ear "I'm seducing you, _Emma_" Regina put emphasis on her name and it made a tingle travel from the top of her head, all the way down to the bottom of her spine, she also felt her jaw drop slightly, as her head went blank and she didn't know how to react. This was the woman she couldn't stand, could hardly tolerate, was often a mean bitch to just about everyone, and yet the way she made her body feel and her mind swirl. She truly believed for one second, that there was some sort of dark magic involved and that Regina had put her under a spell.

"I think you should leave Madame Mayor" but as she said it her voice broke and she could tell that Regina wouldn't leave once she knew she had her in a tight grasp. She couldn't move...partly because she didn't want to. She realised as Regina had said her name, that she was incredibly attracted to her and that she had wanted Regina's body against hers like this since meeting this fiercely attractive woman.

"I don't think that what you really want," Regina brushed her lips against Emma's, teasing her with a hint of how she tasted. Emma felt a heat rise between her legs and that familiar sensation she felt when she was highly turned on. She didn't know how long she could withstand Regina's torment's and whether she should break free or just grab Regina and fuck her hard on the desk.

Emma fiercely pressed her lips against Regina's whilst grabbing hold of her jacket, she spun Regina around her so that she could press her against the desk, Regina was taken aback by how fast and strong Emma was and fell slightly against the desk, steadying herself. Regina gasped as Emma picked her up, grabbing firmly onto Regina's butt and plonking her abruptly on the desk. She had to steady herself again.

Regina may have instigated it, but it was Emma who now wanted full control over Regina. She was going to definitely show her what she was capable of...just in a different way she intended.


End file.
